PollDump 15 9 2011
PollDump_15_9_2011 Pick one 3 Kurisu 2 Mayushii Pick one 5 Kurisu 0 Mayushii 0 Okabe 1 Daru 0 Suzuha 1 Ruka (male) 0 Moeka 4 Feyris 0 Ruka (Female) 1 Nae Stream iM@S 3 yes 1 no (http://justin.tv/playstation_x) iM@S stream get it while its hot 2 http://justin.tv/playstation_x 2 stop watching girly chinese cartoons coos 4 Apples 2 dicks 1 nipples 3 Horse Arceonn is 1 Cute 3 Fabulous 0 Kawaii desu ne~ 5 Gay Arc is 0 Kawaii uguu~ 3 Kawaii desu ne~ 6 DAGA OTOKO DA. I'm bored. Oneshot? It involves lolis of course. 3 Y 1 N MOU IKKAI (Its a oneshot) 4 Y 0 N Clunk. Clunk. That was never a good sound. You knew from years of experience that any machine making any noise like that was moments from failing or catastrophically exploding. Considering you were on a currently FTL starship, either would be bad, the latter would be worse. The good part? You knew what it was. The bad? It was the fusion chamber coolant pumps. 3 "This is engineering! Stop that damned ship!" 2 Jury rig something. On a starship. 0 Just pull the emergency stop. "Bridge reporting to engineering. We are currently en-route to the largest conflict in the last four cycles. You better have a good reason to order a stop." You swear underneath your breath, the noises getting gradually louder and more frequent. The chamber begins glowing red. . . 3 "You ever want to find out what happens when a fusion engine goes boom? No? Stop this ship." 0 Forgo negotiations, the emergency stop is still there. Before they even have a chance to respond, you are immediately pushed forward as the ship drops to sublight speeds. The lights and control panels completely blow, not that you would notice. Your head was completely buried into the opposite wall. Bleeding from the nose and eye, you push yourself off the wall in the now dark engine room. 1 "At least the failsafes kind of work. . ." 1 "Engineering. Are the comms still working?" 3 Flashlight. Click. The small sphere of light from your flashlight engulfs your surroundings. The entire room looked relatively undamaged, except that it looked like even auxiliary power wasn't running. Just outside the light's sphere of illumination, however, you notice a small glowing spot behind the fusion reactor. 0 It might explode, get the hell out of there. 3 Head over and see what the hell that is. 2 See if you can't find the auxiliary generator and fix it. You creep past the now dead reactor core, the residual heat emanating from it stings your side. Just past it is a small module you've never noticed before. Probably since you were too busy with maintaining the damned engine. It looks like a tiny control panel, and it was still lit. 0 Place your hand on the scanner. 0 "Voice recognition working? Verify user: sysadmin5. Password. . ." 4 Make sure it doesn't connect to somewhere stupid. Like a self destruct. The panel seemed to be connected to absolutely nothing. Mainly since you could actually pick it up. It was moderately heavy, but absolutely nothing compared to the cooling rods you were used to lugging. Just as you set it down a voice comes from it, "User verified. Welcome. Would you like to open this casket?" 1 "Casket? The hell?" 2 "Yes?" 1 ". . .Whats in it?" "Confirmed. Opening. . ." You step back as the coolant is flushed from the casket. The two doors slowly slide open, frost pouring out. Within it looked to be a simple data chip, although of a model you have never seen before. 3 Well, what the hell, connect it to your neural hub. 0 ". . .Right." 1 "Read me the contents." You take the still cold as balls data chip from the casket and plug it straight into your neural hub. Whats the worse that could happen? Within moments you hear a voice, "Would you like to activate this prototype combat neural implant?" 2 "What? Like killing things with my mind?" 3 "Yes?" 1 ". . .Right lets not plug random shit into my hub." "Confirmation. Installing AI. . ." Your gut drops through the ground on those words. There had been rumors about a prototype combat AI that seamlessly integrated with the user's own thought streams. They provided something of a real time adviser and a emergency 'human reflexes are too slow' reflex modulator. They also were said to have been recalled due to undocumented side effects. 2 "ABORT! ABORT!" 3 "Fuck it, lets do this shit." 1 Unplug the hub.